


Harry in Distress

by DarkSideofMH (MissHammer)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Eggpreg, Forced Orgasm, Inflation, Non-Consensual, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/DarkSideofMH
Summary: Err, beware the tags.





	Harry in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> So many intriguing prompts! I went for the tentacle monster/tentacle rape route, with the oviposition organ inflation.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original size picture: https://i.imgur.com/1tyQAzN.jpg


End file.
